herofandomcom-20200223-history
MacArthur
Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar is one of the deuteragonists (along with her partner, Sanders) from Total Drama spin-off, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. She is voiced by Evany Rosen. Personality Competitive and brash, MacArthur plays the "bad cop" of the duo. She is not above abusing her power into breaking a few rules in order to win. She is known for being an aggressive person as well as being a control freak; when she wants to get something done, she will complete it whatever the cause. This ranges from commandeering a taxi from its driver, to giving a ticket to Sanders for "excessive complaining" and passing gas right in front of her partner. MacArthur is proud of her physical skills and often teases her partner for being weaker than her. Despite this, MacArthur is not without a code of honor as she is still willing to uphold the law. She would never leave a man behind as seen when she carries Sanders on her shoulder several times whenever Sanders is unable to walk. After accidentally getting Sanders injured, MacArthur begin to see the consequences in her actions and become more in control of herself. A tomboy at heart, MacArthur easily make friends with the Surfer Dudes after they bonded through animal farts and at the same time, dislikes nice and feminine people like Kitty. She is aware of Brody's crush toward her, but does not return the feelings until the last episode. ''Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' MacArthur first appears with Sanders in None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1. She and Sanders are willing to go to the extreme to win; although MacArthur is willing to break international laws to win. She and her partner initially choose "Scares" in the Either/Or challenge, but switch to "Stairs" after seeing all the buttons in the elevator were pressed. Sanders tires out half-way up the climb, so MacArthur carries her over her shoulder the rest of the way. They are one of the six teams on the first flight to Morocco. In None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2, she and Sanders make it to Youseff's spice kiosk. She and Sanders pick five spices easily, but when Sanders tries to ask Youseff where the next part of the challenge by talking loudly, MacArthur apologizes for her, although she herself starts yelling too. MacArthur begins to overheat on the camel ride, but they arrive at the restaurant first. Sanders takes the "Botch or Watch" challenge, but because she is eating like a civilized person, MacArthur grows frustrated and forces her to chug the stew. As they race to the Chill Zone, she once again has to carry her partner over her shoulder when Sanders gets a cramp. The two get into a foot race with the Ice Dancers for second, but MacArthur is able to jump ahead and land in second place. MacArthur and Sanders are the second team to leave in French is an Eiffel Language on mopeds; but are overtaken by Josee and Jacques. She appears to be spooked due to them being able to keep smiling out and grows frustrated while trying to figure them out. They are one of the eight teams on the first flight to Paris. During the Botch or Watch, MacArthur successfully draws a caricature of Sanders and moves on to the catacombs. MacArthur reveals she's been training her sense of smell, which allows them to find the Roquefort cheese easily, but are caught up once again by the Ice Dancers. They take the lead since Jacques forgot to grab the paddles, but the Ice Dancers end up swimming instead and the two teams once again race for first place. The Cadets are able to keep the lead and take first place, rubbing it in Josee's face, visibly irritating her. In Mediterranean Homesick Blues, Josee and Jacques try to take their tip before the Cadets, and MacArthur reminds them they came in second. She states she has her eye on the Dancers. Sanders and MacArthur are unable to hail a taxi, so MacArthur brutally commandeers one using her police authority. Sanders is concerned about MacArthur's aggressiveness. MacArthur also viciously interrogates the driver for directions, then pulls a stunt driving move she saw in a movie, before giving the taxi a ticket for parking in a fire zone. At Calanque de Maubois, MacArthur watches Sanders do the Botch or Watch, and starting building their sand castle. At first they build it large, but after seeing Dwayne's castle, they realize it doesn't have to be big. Afterwards, they manage to charter a boat to Iceland, passing by Carrie and Devin and finishing in third. The Police Cadets cruise through the geyser field, getting the Icelandic statement right on their first try in Bjorken Telephone and are among the first six teams to board the plane. MacArthur's aggressive approach leads to the destruction of some of the fossils which loses the Cadets time and they end up getting eleventh place. Following the breakdown of the first plane, the Police Cadets are among the teams that gain an early lead in Brazilian Pain Forest. MacArthur manages to grab the tip although soon has aftereffects of the pain from the biting bullet ants soon afterwards. She then refuses to get help from Sanders while opening the coconuts, believing she can do it herself but it ends up being Sanders who finds the tip instead. While failing to make their costume the first time, the Cadets manage to get their tip the second time and glide their way into thirteenth place. In A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket, while on the first flight, Sanders becomes concerned over their placement in the previous two legs, but MacArthur states that they're back in "kicking butt mode." In Transylvania, as the teams head for Dracula's castle, Josee shoves Sanders aside. In retaliation, MacArthur tackles the Ice Dancers to the ground, refusing to let each other go. Later, she encourages Sanders to use her glutes from inside the casket during the Botch or Watch challenge and end up placing seventh that round. While riding on a donkey cart in Hawaiian Honeyruin, MacArthur begins to bond with Brody and Geoff over their donkey farting; stating she can't resist a fart-off. In Hawaii, MacArthur cannonballs into the water as she dives for rings and easily carries Sanders during the coal challenge, placing eighth, though she remarks on Taylor catching on fire. In Hello and Dubai, MacArthur and Sanders choose "Serve" in the Either/Or challenge after seeing Emma and Kitty in peril. After the tennis machine breaks down, she is easily able to return a serve and the Cadets come in eighth again. MacArthur and Sanders easily complete both challenges in New Beijinging and race to the Chill Zone with Brody and Geoff on the Great Wall of China, where Brody expresses his desire to team up with MacArthur. MacArthur is aware of Brody's crush on her, stating her pheromones are unusually strong. The Cadets finish in fifth place. In I Love Ridonc & Roll MacArthur and Sanders share a taxi with several other teams, thanks to Spud. However, they refuse his offer to form an alliance with himself and Rock. Later, MacArthur and Sanders take note when Spud talks about his weaknesses in the taxi. MacArthur takes advantage of them by daring Spud to kiss a seal, thus slowing the Rockers down. MacArthur has a hard time completing the Either/Or until Spud's performance, during which she finds out that farting is allowed. The Cadets finish in second in the leg. While in Africa, MacArthur takes advantage of the Daters constant arguing in My Way or Zimbabwe, and the Daters eventually end up driving off-road. After completing the "selfie" challenge, MacArthur attempts to make a rhino obey her, resulting in it chasing her in anger. After 45 minutes of running, the rhino tires out, allowing the Cadets to get a picture. They race the Surfer Dudes to the Chill Zone and take first place for the second time. The Police Cadets and the Ice Dancers' rivalry escalates to new levels in Shawshank Ridonc-tion. When Don introduces boomerangs to the game, MacArthur is determined to use it on the Ice Dancers, though Sanders remains hesitant and wants to think it through. During the prison escape challenge, Sanders asks Josee and Jacques to help them in exchange for a favor. Josee agrees on the condition that MacArthur compliments the sport of ice dancing. MacArthur is unwilling at first, but eventually complies. However, the Ice Dancers do not keep their word, and leave the Cadets trapped in prison. Furious, MacArthur breaks the bars of their cell and catches up to them at the next Don Box. The two teams reveal their Boomerangs, and despite Sanders and Jacques trying to defuse the situation, both teams Boomerang each other, sending them back to the previous challenge. The two teams form a tense temporary alliance to escape the cell, whereupon Sanders finds a trapdoor in the roof. While being lifted, MacArthur threatens Jacques if he betrays her again. The two teams race on rafts to the Chill Zone, only for Josee to knock the Cadets into the water with an oar. The Police Cadets end up in last place, however they are happy to hear it is a non-elimination round. In Down and Outback, MacArthur hijacks a tractor to catch the albino bunny, unbeknownst that it was a set-up by Josee. She chases it around the farm destroying multiple crops eventually driving into a pond. After discovering the bunny was fake, the Cadets and Surfers are the only teams left on the farm, that have yet to complete the first challenge. However, MacArthur devises a method to catch many bunnies at once, by wearing a suit made of carrots, allowing both teams to continue. After flying to New Zealand, the Cadets take ninth place. In How Deep is Your Love, MacArthur and Sanders are the first team to get their Travel Tip along with the Ice Dancers and the Daters. When they get into a taxi, MacArthur reveals her plan of eliminating the Sisters and the Ice Dancers after them. In the first part of the challenge, Josee "accidentally" pushes MacArthur to the ground which causes her tongue to be stuck to a trash can. In the second part of the challenge, when Sanders had to go find the ball inside the deep underground cavern, MacArthur lets Sanders fall to speed the challenge up, causing Sanders to fall to the ground and break her arm. MacArthur is very heartbroken and ashamed of herself because of what she had done and breaks down in the hospital. She and Sanders arrive in last place, but they are safe since it is a non-elimination episode, and Sanders decides to keep going. She also agrees to let Sanders take charge out of her guilt over the accident. In Bahamarama, MacArthur gets impatient due to being unable to find the map quickly enough and she and Sanders get into a brief fight with the Ice Dancers once she finds one. MacArthur performs the Botch or Watch in the episode and even has the heart to follow her code of honor and help Josee survive by sharing her oxygen tank with her. Josee ultimately betrays her in the end, which angers her greatly. MacArthur also doesn't find Brody attractive anymore after he gains weight from eating a lot of burritos. In A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars, MacArthur and Sanders compete as one of the final two teams alongside the Surfer Dudes. Friends *Brody *Geoff *Sanders Enemies *Jacques *Josee *Kitty Trivia *MacArthur shares several similarities with Brick McArthur. **Their surnames are almost identical, with Brick's being "McArthur". Although this is confirmed to be a coincidence and that they are not related. This is further supported in "Got Venom" where it's revealed "MacArthur" is her fake name. **They both have the word "Cadet" in their label. **They are both disciplined, competitive, and have a "leave no man behind" attitude. *MacArthur is based off of Melissa McCarthy's character from The Heat. Similarly, Sanders is based off her partner, played by Sandra Bullock. Gallery ThePoliceCadets.png|The Police Cadets' photo 12088200 882925638463395 3022375730180905423 n.jpg Tumblr pee6zrBzhV1utsmqq 1280.png External Links *MacArthur - Total Drama Wiki Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Officials Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter